A Glimpse of Truth: Philosopher's Stone
by MasterZezzo
Summary: With Voldermort on the loose, the world against her, and the new DADA professor bent on making her life hell, Violet Dorea Potter isn't sure that she'll survive the year. Will these four cloaked figures be her saviors from the oppressive lies of the Ministry, or will they help her become the bane of the Wizarding World? ...and why are they so short!


**Hello everyone. I realize that this idea has been VERY overdone, especially this particular rendition of it, however I would like you all to take note that this is a FemHarry story. **

**HARRY IS A GIRL.**

**Now, that's been done, too, but I would also like you to take note that I am not changing the pairings.**

**Ginny will crush on Violet. Violet will crush on Cho. Violet will date Cho. Violet will date Ginny. I'm not changing it, and I feel that most of the stories that do (in the "Characters read" stories) do it very terribly. They have some sudden emotional, almost spiritual, connection with a male character in the series, and no logical explanation is given for it (or a bad one). I find it incredibly annoying.**

**That being said, there are some parts I have to change... like the Yule Ball. There are a lot of kids at Hogwarts and it seems weird that none of them really seem to be homosexual. So, I think I'm justified in making Ginny and Violet this way, and possibly Cho (though I think I can give her a different reasoning than just being... bisexual, or whatever.) I don't think this works with the Yule Ball, though. I can't see Violet going with Pavarti. I don't think it would be allowed (without a fight), and I don't think that it's something that would be done just because she couldn't find a date. Might have to kick Ginny out of the Yule Ball (not like she had a particularly huge purpose for being there anyway, I don't think.) and have Violet go with Neville...**

**And before you comment on Violet's children, just know that the issue of** _**how **_**they exist will be revealed later. Much later. Just bear with me.**

**Why am I worrying about this now? xD**

**Anyway, there you guys go. Just letting you know.**

*****IMPORTANT*****

**The words in bold are of the amazing author, J.K. Rowling (not this A/N of course.)! The Harry Potter series belongs to her, and 98% (or more) of the books in my story belong to her. (The remaining two percent being a few edits and VERY small story changes.) In no means do I claim to own Harry Potter, nor do I profit from posting this story on here, other than the satisfaction of entertaining others. The characters mentioned in the story (Including Violet, who is merely Harry with a gender switch and a name change) also belong to J. K. Rowling. **

**One last note: The beginning of this story is part of Order of the Phoenix. The words that are used are from the book, and are not mine. The story branches off from this point, and from then on the non-bold words are my own.**

*****IMPORTANT*****

**Now that that's out of the way, I can begin!**

* * *

Violet's detention with Umbridge had not ended until well past midnight the night before. The back of her hand still burned in agony at the fresh memory of the lines written with a blood quill.

She had not had time to practice Vanishing Spells, had not written down a single dream in her dream diary, and had not finished the drawing of the bowtruckle, nor had she written her essays. She had skipped breakfast in the morning to scribble down a couple of made-up dreams for Divination, their first lesson, and was surprised to find a disheveled Ron keeping her company.

"How come you didn't do it last night?" Violet asked, as Ron started wildly around the common room for inspiration. Ron, who had likely been fast asleep when Violet got back to the tower, muttered something about "doing other stuff." bent low over his parchment, and scrawled a few words.

"That'll have to do," he said, slamming the diary shut, "I've said I dreamed I was buying a new pair of shoes, she can't make anything weird out of that, can she?"

They hurried off to North Tower together.

"How was detention with Umbridge, anyway? What did she make you do?"

Violet hesitated for a fraction of a second, then said "Lines."

"That's not too bad, eh?" said Ron.

"Nope," said Violet.

"Hey - I forgot - did she let you off for Friday?"

"No," said Violet.

Ron groan sympathetically.

It was another bad day for Violet; she was one of the worst in Transfiguration, not having practiced Vanishing Spells at all. She had to give up her lunch hour to complete the picture of the bowtruckle, and meanwhile, Professors McGonagall, Grubbly-Plank, and Sinistra gave them yet more homework, which she had no prospect of finishing that evening because of her second detention with Umbridge. To cap it all, Angelina Johnson tracked her down at dinner again and, on learning that she would not be able to attend Friday's Keeper tryouts, told her she was not at all impressed by Violet's attitude and that she expected players who wished to remain on the team to put training before their other commitments.

"I'm in detention!" Violet yelled after her as she stalked away. "D'you think I'd rather be stuck in a room with that old toad or playing Quidditch?"

"At least it's only lines," said Hermione consolingly, as Violet sank bank onto her bench and looked down at her steak-and-kidney pie, which she no longer fancied very much. "It's not as if it's a dreadful punishment, really..."

Violet opened her mouth, closed it again, and nodded. She was not really sure why she was not telling Ron and Hermione exactly what was happening in Umbridge's room: She only knew that she did not want to see their looks of horror; that would make the whole thing seem worse and therefor more difficult to face. She also felt dimly that this was between herself and Umbridge, a private battle of wills, and Violet was not going to give her the satisfaction of hearing that she had complained about it.

The thoughts of Umbridge involuntarily lead her gaze to the head table, where the toad-like woman was sitting beside Dumbledore, glancing smugly around the room with a rather smug look on her face and not eating. The woman must have sensed Violet's eyes on her, for their eyes met. In that moment, the entirety of the Great Hall erupted in a blinding blue light.

Shock gasped went throughout the room, and Violet was sure she heard someone - Lavender probably - scream. The light faded almost as soon as it had appeared. Violet glance around the room, looking for the source, and saw that many of the other students in the room were doing much the same.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" Ron said with a groan.

"Look!" Violet heard Hermione yell, just as she glanced at the head table, where a few of the professors had their wands drawn, the rest froze in shock. They were all staring at in the direction of the Great Hall doors.

Violet quickly turned around, tensing at the sight before her.

Four figures stood in front of the Great Hall doors, each dressed in a hooded black cloak, the hood drawn over their heads. Masks could be seen, beneath the hood, ruining any chance of identifying.

Suddenly, and without thinking, Violet jumped from her seat and drew her wand, pointing it at the cloaked figures. She was only vaguely aware of the pandemonium that broke out with the rest of the students, some mirroring Violet's actions while others screamed in terror. Violet yelled her curse, intent on stunning at least on of the figures before anyone was hurt. Nothing happened.

"What..? STUPEFY!" Violet yelled once more, only to be met with no results once more. "Stupefy! Stupefy!" She began to panic, feeling decidedly hopeless at her inability to do magic. Other students mirrored her reaction, many losing their nerve and backing up to the staff table in fear.

It was then, in there panic, that Violet's mind cleared, and she was able to notice something so painfully obvious about the figures. Three of them were short. Shorter even than Violet, who was probably the smallest girl in her year. Two of them could have passed for first years, though the smallest figure was even smaller than the tiniest of eleven-year-olds. The hoods that were covering their heads were not pointed like that of Death Eaters, and the masks they were resembled theatre masks more than the cold, evil looking masks of the demented followers of Voldemort.

Her eyes drifted to the last of the cloaked figures.

He was easily taller than her, taller than Ron even, though not by much. Despite the height of the figure, Violet did not feel threatened. There was nothing hostile in his stance, in fact, the way he was shifting his weight from one foot to another made him seem almost... nervous.

"Silence!" Dumbeldore's voice boomed throughout the hall, stopping the panicking students in their tracks.

With the hall finally quieted, Dumbledore, now standing, began speaking once more.

"Now then, what is the-"

Dumbledore's voice trailed off, and he turned to the short, toad-like Umbridge who was now also standing beside her.

"_Hem, hem!" _Despite the peculiar situation they were in, Violet couldn't help but roll her eyes in annoyance at the infuriating woman. "What is the meaning of this?"

There was silence in the Hall as everyone turned away from the toad and to the four oddly dressed intruders. The second tallest of them stepped up and spoke.

"Like we'll say anything to you, you old to-Hey gerroff!" the cloaked figured had been tackled to the ground by the second smallest of the four.

"Shut it! You're going to mess everything up!"

The two figures began to bicker quietly as the Hall watched on. Many of the students had calmed slightly at the display, unsure of whether to laugh or not.

The tallest stepped in front of the bickering figures as they began to roll around on the ground, grappling each other in an impromptu wrestling match. "Right... anyway..."

Violet twitched. There was something about this man's - for it could only be a man - voice. Something familiar, yet different at the same time. She began to study him curiously as he spoke.

"This will all be hard to believe, though you don't really have a choice in a matter I suppose..." he sounded embarrassed. "Well, as I'm sure you have all noticed, you are unable to do any magic. It took several powerful spells to set this up so you would all have no choice but to hear us out. These spells are powerful, and require all four of us to cast, just as they require all four of us to remove."

The Hogwarts residents looked on, curiously. What sort of spells required four people?

"Please, Madame Umbridge, have patience. I am getting there." The figure interrupted Umbridge before she had a chance to speak, her mouth partially opened. He shifted awkwardly once more, seeming to gather his thoughts, before continuing. "You see, the four of us have spent quite some time obtaining information crucial to the prosperity to the Wizarding World."

The mysterious wizard had piqued the interest of those in the room even further. Crucial to the Wizarding World?

Violet turned to the head table again to look at Dumbledore. He, of course, did not meet her eyes, but she could clearly see the curiosity that shown through his blue orbs.

She was sure that he was thinking the same thing.

"What information could that be? Well? If you don't speak quickly then I will surely have the Minister here at once!"

The majority of the students, as well as the professors, shot annoyed glances at the pink-clad toad woman, who didn't seem to notice.

"Yes, Madame Umbridge, I am getting to that." His tone was polite, but Violet couldn't help but notice how his fists clenched at slightly at his sides. "You see, this information has been obtain after extensive study on the life of Violet Potter."

Violet looked dumbstruck as the Hogwarts population all turned to look at her. The Great Hall erupted.

"What good is a book full of lies?!"

"Oi! The only liar around here is ol' toad face!"

"Oh come off it, Weasely!"

"You can't seriously believe this!"

"How could anything about that nutter be 'crucial' to us?!"

"She probably set this up herself!"

"Just another ploy for attention!"

"What a brat!"

Violet clenched ground her teeth together, trying to hold in her anger. Many of the yells were lost in the crowd, but a few, the slights against her character in particular, stood out. The onslaught of insults continued, as she shook with anger. She almost lost control of her already short temper before Dumbledore's voice boomed throughout the room once more.

"Silence!" The students instantly ceased their behavior, looking up at the headmaster. "All of you, take your seats. I would, very much, like to hear what this man has to say."

Whether out of respect, fear of punishment, or fear of Dumbledore himself the students all took their seats, not daring to cause another commotion. Violet sat with the rest of the students, her breathing heavy as she tried to repress her unreleased anger. Hermione rubbed her arm soothingly as Ron patted her lightly on the back.

"Thank you, Headmaster." The cloaked man began to speak of once more, his voice laced with obvious exasperation. The man reached into his cloak, pulling out his wand, and instantly everyone was on guard. However, all he did was give it a small wave and seven books appeared out of nowhere. "These books, are a detailed and accurate recount of Violet Dorea Potter's life, starting just before her eleventh birthday."

Violent seemed to only just realize what was being implied here. "Wait, how did you...?"

"All will be explained once the books are read."

"I don't want my life broadcast to the entire world though!"

There were a few derisive snorts through the hall, which received glares from a number of red-haired students.

"Why, exactly, do you believe that reading books about this... untrustworthy girl is more important than the studies of these students?"

For once, Violet agreed with Umbridge. As painful as that thought was.

"Madame Umbridge," the cloaked man began, "I would have thought that you of all people would have wanted the _truth_ about Ms. Potter to be revealed."

Umbridge's expression turned right around. Her toad-like face broke out into a smug, triumphant smile. "Well, of course! I suppose if these books will reveal that all is well in the world, then they will most certainly be worth a few missed lessons!"

"Very good! Then I believe we can get started!" The cloaked man seemed to have gained more confidence at Umbridge's willingness, and began to look around the room for any objectors.

"No! You can't-" Violet was cut off when someone grabbed her arm, squeezing it firmly.

She whirled around to face Hermione, who hissed in her ear. "Don't you understand?! If these books have _any _truth to them at all then we'll all! We have to let them be read!"

Violet could see her reasoning, but there were things in her life that...

"But they'll all learn about what we've done! We'll be in so much trouble!"

Ron, overhearing the conversation, leaned over so he could add in his two knuts. "But this is more important, innit? The world needs to know that You-Know-Who is back! Besides, we did that stuff ages ago! Can't punish us it now, can they?"

Violet, too shocked at Ron actually talking sense for once, couldn't even bring herself to scold him for not saying the name.

"He's right. It wouldn't make sense! Even if we were going to be punished, this is more important!"

Violet sighed, knowing that they were right. It didn't mean that she had to like it. She turned to the cloaked man and gave a very light nod of her head.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore spoke up, eyes twinkling as he seemed to have gained his bearings over the situation. "Now, before we begin, may we have the identities of our new friends?"

The tallest figure shuffled awkwardly once more. "Well... you see, the four of us," he gestured to himself and his three companions who had been silent since the earlier outburst, "Can't reveal our identities until the end of these books. It would give away much of the story, you see. For now, you'll have to trust us."

"Now, why on Earth would we do that?" Umbridge spoke up in her sickly sweet voice.

"As I said before, none of you can do magic. We have no such issues, though, because we cast the spell on the room before we entered it." He paused for a moment, letting the thought sink it. "Furthermore, you should take note that you can not leave this room by any means. You could consider this a pocket dimension, in which the dimension you typically reside in is not connected to. You're trapped here until we say otherwise - that is, until the books have been completed."

The Great Hall knew a deafening silence as everyone process the information.

How could these people be so power? Such magic didn't even sound possible!

Finally, a voice rang out through the Hall, breaking people out of their thoughts.

"You mean we have to sleep _here_? _TOGETHER__?!" _Violet noticed that Malfoy sounded quite fearfully. Probably didn't like the thought of having to sleep in the same room with other people. Or perhaps just the muggle-borns.

"What about food?!" Ron's spoke up for the first time, voice etched with panic.

"What about clothes?! We can't wear robes for that long! Look at how thick those books are!" Lavender looked quite aghast, almost as if she had seen the Grim.

"We've got to eat!"

"What about our studies?!" Hermione, and a good number of Ravenclaws, cried out in horror.

"FOOD!"

Dumbledore held up his hand, not even bothering to speak this time. The Hall instantly quieted.

"You say that the Great Hall is now currently in a separate dimension," Dumbledore began, "Does this mean that the house-elves will not be able to summon food onto the tables?"

With yet another awkward shift, that was starting to grate on Violet's nerves, the man responded, "No, I believe that their magic should still work. We have done a few tests on this, and it should not hinder their abilities, or their jobs."

Dumbeldore nodded in understanding and Violet saw Ron relax a bit in his seat beside her.

"We will be able to conjure sleeping bags for the students. However, the clothes... well..." he rubbed the back of his neck through the hood sheepishly. "I'm afraid that we didn't really think of that. Guess we'll all have to make due."

Lavender paled and seemed to go into shock. Pavarti instantly moved to comfort her friend.

"If this information is as important as you have said, then I believe that this small sacrifice will be worth it." Dumbledore smiled cheerfully. "Why don't you take seat, my friend, and let us begin!"

* * *

**There you have it! The prologue! **

**It really bothers me that I had so few people personally comment, or noticed. It doesn't seem very realistic to me for so few reactions, but if I tried to make it realistic, this prologue would be nine times as long and I would lose any motivation to continue the story. xD**

**I might add more later, but this will have to do for now.**

**Also, I've decided that I'm going to keep the twins' comments down pretty low. I see so many people that write these stories have the twins comment nearly every other line with a... "joke"**

**Some of these "jokes" are terrible, though, and not the slightest bit funny. Often they're overly dramatic reactions from the twins, or are just generally very weak humor. I myself am not confident in my ability to properly portray the twins, so I'm not going to have them speaking very much. If anyone has any comments from them (or anyone else, really) and has an idea of where they should go, then by all means tell me and I'll try to incorporate them. **

**Anyway, thank you for reading! I'm working on the next chapter, and will hopefully have it out in the next day or two. Please read and review!**


End file.
